


Sickfic Prompts:  Fred fussing over Win

by Linguini



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Relationships: Fred Thursday/Win Thursday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sickfic Prompts:  Fred fussing over Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unionjackpillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/gifts).

“It’s just a cold,” Win said, pressing Fred’s handkerchief to her mouth. “I’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

Fred gave her an unconvinced look, one that would have the boys down the nick all but blushing and scuffing their feet in embarrassment. It, of course, has no effect on her. “Still. Perhaps you should stay home.”

Win’s look was much more formidable, but Fred let his face fall into placid, easy lines, dark eyes turned into the puppy-dog look he only let her see.

“Fine,” Win sighed. “But you’re hoovering.”

Fred had never agreed to anything faster.


End file.
